


Maybe

by princessFanona



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessFanona/pseuds/princessFanona
Summary: Short drabble prompt: maybe it was a dream, she thought. Maybe if she pinched herself, she would wake up. But she didn't want to.





	Maybe

Maybe it was a dream, she thought. Maybe if she pinched hereslf, she would wake up. But she didn't want to. She wanted to stay in this dream world where he was finally looking-seeing her. She wasn't just a face in the crowd; a passing classmate. He was looking at her with those gorgeous emerald eyes. Perfect blonde hair mussed in such a way that, combined with his softly parted lips, made her heart throb.

And then he spoke and her heart stopped. Those three little words snapped everything back. He wasn't seeing her. Just the mask.

"Thank you, Ladybug."


End file.
